dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Alarak
"Alarak, Highlord of the Tal'darim, is both tyrant and conqueror. Under his command, the Death Fleet strikes unsuspecting worlds, claiming their technology and resources. None may challenge him without suffering total annihilation." - Character description(src) Alarak is the highlord of the Tal'darim.3 He was previously the First Ascendant in the Chain of Ascension under Highlord Ma'lash.4 During the End War, Alarak used his alliance with the Daelaam to overthrow and replace Ma'lash, and turn the Tal'darim against Amon.3 Contentshide Biography Climbing the Chain Ascension Words of Heretics Rak'Shir First Ascendant Legacy of the Void Forbidden Weapon on Glacius Ulnar Encounter A Bargain Made Overthrowing Ma'Lash Another Bargain Made Aiur Post-War The Defenders of Man Insurgency Game Unit Legacy of the Void Abilities Psionic Shockwave Development Quotations Co-op Missions Heroes of the Storm Personality and Traits Views Abilities Trivia References BiographyEdit Climbing the ChainEdit "I know what you arranged four years ago. When you were made an ascendant." "I do not know what you're talking about." "Nor did I. Not until last night. Amon knows exactly what you did. He found it amusing. An entire wing of our best leaders dead. Our fleet in disarray for months. Amon's own plans delayed. He didn't care. Neither did you. You flew up the Chain that day. That is why you are the one to answer my question. The Tal'darim see the sacred Chain as a holy purpose. You see it as a game." - Alarak and Nuroka discussing the former's manipulations(src) Alarak resided on Slayn, and like his kindred, was devoted to Amon. Unlike many of his kin however, he did not carve Amon's words into his body, even as a votary. In his mind, there were other ways of demonstrating zeal for Amon's teachings. Nonetheless, he remembered Amon's creed. Alarak quickly rose through the ranks of the Tal'darim by convincing many ascendants who were higher in the Chain of Ascension to enter Rak'Shir, only to realize too late that he had set them up for a fall. Those with similar skills in manipulation, he made sure came an unfortunate event. In one Rak'Shir, Alarak organized a battle in which 800 Tal'darim died. He kept his involvement hidden, and rapidly ascended the chain, becoming an ascendant.4 AscensionEdit Words of HereticsEdit Alarak SC2-LotV Head2 Alarak Within four years after becoming an ascendant, Alarak had reached the position of Fourth Ascendant. As Amon's plans neared completion, Alarak was approached by Fifth Ascendant Ji'nara, informing him that Master Nuroka wished to speak with him. That he had challenged Highlord Ma'lash to Rak'Shir. Alarak was puzzled—as Amon's plans were close to fruition, few saw the need to violently ascend the ranks at this point in time. Both Tal'darim kept their true intentions close to themselves, but Alarak could tell that Ji'nara would not join in the duel, and as such, no-one below her would either. He was satisfied that he had given her the impression he would participate, and that she would tell other Tal'darim of this, when in fact, he was unsure himself. He reached Nuroka's quarters, finding his superior recovering from what he thought to be an assassination attempt. Yet Nuroka was unfazed, and questioned him as to Guraj and Zenish—the Second and Third Ascendants respectively. He realized that the wounds were self-inflicted, and wondered if Nuroka had gone insane. Regardless, Nuroka declared that he would defeat Ma'lash in the Rak'Shir, and gain leadership over the Tal'darim. And after that, Alarak would help him kill Amon. On instinct, Alarak activated his psi-blades and attacked Nuroka, only for his superior to telekinetically send him hurtling. By attacking a superior outside of Rak'Shir, Alarak knew that he had doomed himself. Yet on the other hand, he was facing a heretic, and declared Nuroka to be mad. Nuroka nevertheless asked how Amon could be killed, to which Alarak maintained was a question that had no answer, because there was no means to do so. Nuroka pressed on, claiming that through exposure to the Breath of Creation, he had gleaned insight into Amon's plans. That in truth, he mocked the Tal'darim. That in his eyes, those who lost their lives in Rak'Shir were the ones who "ascended." Alarak claimed that Amon was unknowable, and that Nuroka must have misinterpreted His will. Nevertheless, Nuroka pressed on. Alarak conceded that to kill Amon, one would have to enter the Void, but that in itself was a suicidal task, given that it was Amon's blessing that allowed travel in the first place. Nuroka got to the point. He would challenge Ma'lash. Alarak would aid and take the place of First Ascendant. He would likewise sway Guraj or Zenish to join their cause. He left the conversation with the threat that if Alarak abstained from combat, he would meet a slow and painful death at the hands of the new highlord. Alarak thus departed.4 Rak'ShirEdit "I declare for Ma'lash" - Alarak betrays Nuroka(src) Ma'lashNurokaAlarak SC2-LotV Art1 Alarak against Zenish and Guraj As dawn came, Rak'Shir loomed. Ma'lash, Nuroka, Guraj, Zenish, and Alarak entered the Pits of Ascension as thousands of Tal'darim watched on. He did not declare his allegiance to either of the main combatants, much to the puzzlement of those around him (or, in Nuroka's case, fury). Alarak snidely remarked that he had not betrayed Nuroka. He had made no promises, and he had not spoken with either of them. He watched as Zenish declared for Nuroka, while Guraj declared for Ma'lash. Alarak remained in place as the fight began. It wasn't long before Zenish fell, leaving Nuroka without an ally. Now, Ma'lash could easily drive Nuroka back. Suddenly, Alarak dove into the fray, much to the astonishment of Ji'nara and the other spectators. Activating his psi-blades, he attacked Guraj, much to Nuroka's amusement. Alarak had broken no rule—it was customary to declare one's allegiance prior to Rak'Shir, but not compulsory. Guraj accused him of being a coward, but neither her words or martial prowess could save her, and Alarak felled her with a single strike. Now, Ma'lash stood alone, and was driven back by Nuroka's psionic energy. Over the period of half an hour, Ma'lash was driven back, finally reaching the eastern edge of the dueling pit. Nuroka called Ma'lash the traitor, per his knowledge of Amon's intentions. Ma'lash called Nuroka the traitor, for it was he who betrayed Amon. As the verbal sparring continued, Alarak uttered words of his own—"I declare for Ma'lash." Alarak opened up his psionic energy to Ma'lash, and allowed the highlord to use it to send Nuroka back. Nuroka cursed Alarak's betrayal, but as he pointed out, he had betrayed no one. He had never declared his allegiance in the duel up to this point. But now, he was bound to Ma'lash for the duel's remainder. Nuroka protested that Ma'lash would lead them to ruin, and for the first time, Alarak felt genuine doubt gnaw away at his faith. But he quashed it. And, as the sun set, Ma'lash seized victory, throwing Nuroka's body out of the dueling grounds. Rak'Shir was over.4 First AscendantEdit "Understand this, Alarak. I felt the full measure of your power at the Pits of Ascension. I know how strong you are. Challenge me, and I will crush you. Challenge me, and you will beg me for a death as swift as Nuroka's. Do you understand?" - Ma'lash's final threat(src) In the aftermath of the duel, Ma'lash and Alarak (now with the rank of First Ascendant) traded words. Ma'lash threatened to have him killed, but it was an idle threat, and Alarak knew it. The Tal'darim could not afford to lose more ascendants at this point. And yet, Ma'lash pressed on, asking Alarak if he sought to lead the Tal'darim. Alarak stated that he didn't, but could tell that Ma'lash didn't believe him. He probed further, and Alarak affirmed that Nuroka's words had not shaken his faith. Ma'lash made one last promise before he departed—if he turned on him, Alarak's fate would be even worse than Nuroka's. If he served him faithfully, he would be well rewarded on the Day of Ascension. Alarak, however, was willing to bide his time. And would seek the right champions before making his move.4 Legacy of the VoidEdit Forbidden Weapon on Glacius Edit "I am First Ascendant Alarak, and I have been charged with destroying this facility." - Alarak(src) At some point during the End War, Alarak led the attack on a Khalai facility on Glacius that was experimenting on reviving Purifier technology, using his mothership to destroy the facility. Hierarch Artanis arrived to claim the technology just in time to avoid a prolonged battle and avoided his mothership's displacement beam. Though Alarak was successful in destroying the facility, Artanis and Phase-smith Karax were able to warp the technology just in time. He contacted Artanis and told him he was not as weak as he thought and that they would meet again soon.5 Ulnar Encounter Edit "Amon has betrayed my people. Retribution will be claimed for this, and if your hierarch survives, he will aid in it!" - Alarak stating his intentions.(src) AlarakVorazun SC2-LotV Cine1 Alarak battles Matriarch Vorazun In time, some Tal'darim felt betrayed by Amon, who started casting out "lesser races" in his army such as the Tal'darim, Moebius Corps and the zerg. Yet Ma'lash continued to have the Tal'darim dedicated to Amon, preparing to use its death fleet to scour life in the sector. Alarak, in an attempt to warn the Daelaam, came to the Spear of Adun near Ulnar and after a brief skirmish with Matriarch Vorazun, stated he did not come as an enemy. Though coming peacefully, Alarak was placed in a stasis prison by the Matriarch. He told her that Amon had sprung a trap against Artanis by opening a portal to the Void. Alarak went on to offer to guide the Daelaam to their leader and if bold enough, they could stop Amon's assault. With Vorazun remaining distrustful and feeling she was wasting time, Alarak easily broke free from stasis, angrily declaring that Amon had betrayed his people and that he desired retribution for it. He stated that if Artanis survived, he would aid in it. Against her better judgement and fearing for Artanis' life, Vorazun agreed to let Alarak lead them to their Hierarch.6 Alarak's coordinates proved accurate as Vorazun's forces arrived just in time to aid Artanis and Sarah Kerrigan in closing the Void portal.7 A Bargain MadeEdit "Artanis, Hierarch of the Twilight Council. Warlord of the Templar... I had expected so much more." - Alarak first meeting Artanis in person(src) Alarak SC2-LotV Story1 Alarak meets with Hierarch Artanis Soon after Artanis's rescue, Alarak personally met the Hierarch, who demanded to know why Alarak had aided him. Alarak stated that Amon had broken his ancient covenant with the Tal'darim and cast them low, though Fenix refused to believe him. To prove himself, Alarak revealed the Tal'darim's death fleet was amassing near Slayn ready to lay waste to the sector. To avoid this Alarak asked Artanis for his aid in overthrowing Ma'lash and taking the mantle of highlord, in exchange for a cease of hostilities between the Daelaam and the Tal'darim. After much consideration and the counsel of his followers, Artanis reluctantly agreed to aid Alarak.6 Overthrowing Ma'LashEdit "Tal'darim, by the rite of Rak'Shir, I am your Highlord! Listen and obey! Ma'lash promised you lies. There is no ascension. The Tal'darim will never be uplifted and become hybrid. Amon betrayed us, and for this, he must die!" - Alarak declaring himself the Highlord(src) AlarakMa'lash SC2-LotV Game1 Alarak confronts Highlord Ma'lash In accordance to their agreement with Alarak, Artanis and his followers traveled to Slayn where they observed the massive death fleet gathering in orbit. Alarak informed Artanis that before he could challenge Ma'lash, the Highlord's guardians had to be slain first. Artanis and his forces successfully defeated the guardians, and Alarak personally slew the final one. Afterwards, Alarak confessed that killing the guardians was not actually part of the ritual. He then called out to Ma'lash and formally challenged him to Rak'Shir, to which the Highlord accepted. 8 ArtanisAlarak SC2-LotV Cine2 Artanis confronts Alarak over his deception Back on the Spear of Adun, Artanis angrily confronted Alarak over his deception concerning the guardians. Alarak, however, justified that killing the guardians was necessary to secure his future rule as highlord. Artanis agreed to continue helping Alarak, though he warned Alarak not to deceive him again. Confident in his victory over Ma'lash, Alarak inhaled a dose of terrazine to feel Amon's fury at his defiance, which pleased him. Artanis warned him that overconfidence would lead to defeat but Alarak was unconcerned, claiming that within his mind's eye, he had delivered the killing blow in "a thousand ways".6 AlarakMa'lash SC2-LotV Game2 Alarak vs. Ma'lash At dawn the next day, Alarak returned to Slayn and engaged Ma'lash in Rak'Shir, appearing evenly matched. Although Artanis and his troops could not directly aide Alarak, they could lend him their psionic power, as well as engage Ma'lash's own allies in combat. Artanis' forces fought off Ma'lash's Tal'darim and hybrid alike, depriving Ma'lash of their power, while simultaneously empowering Alarak with their own energies. Alarak gradually overpowered Ma'lash and pushed him into the sacrificial pit, killing him. Victorious, Alarak addressed the Tal'darim and declared himself their new Highlord. He then revealed to the Tal'darim that Amon's promises of ascension were lies. He decreed that Amon must die for his betrayal.3 Another Bargain MadeEdit "The Tal'darim have yielded to my authority and the death fleet is now under my command. I will use them both to avenge Amon's betrayal." - Alarak, now Highlord(src) AlarakArtanis SC2-LotV Cine1 "Let us say that, for now, we have struck another bargain." Meeting with Artanis aboard the Spear of Adun, Alarak informed the Hierarch that the Tal'darim had yielded to his authority and its Death Fleet awaited his command, which he would use to avenge Amon's betrayal. Artanis questioned whether his people actually believed in his cause but Alarak replied that what they believed in was irrelevant; only their obedience mattered. While Artanis was wary of the way Alarak ruled, he believed that not only could they end the violence between their peoples but also forge a powerful alliance. Alarak, however, was doubtful given the vast differences between them, and stated that only if Artanis submitted to his authority could they indeed unite their forces. Angered, Artanis firmly told Alarak not to test him. He pointed out that Alarak could not defeat Amon alone and demanded that Alarak side with him to defeat the fallen xel'naga. Amused by this, Alarak agreed upon a continued alliance.6 AiurEdit "Amon's downfall is at hand. Tal'darim, your Highlord demands the Dark God's blood! Do not disappoint me!" - Alarak(src) Artanis Daelaam Aiur Sc2-LotV Cncpt Alarak above Aiur Upon the Daelaam's return to Aiur, Alarak suggested the fleet simply bombard the planet's surface from orbit, thereby destroying both Amon's host form and the corrupted protoss, finding saving them to be a folly and should focus on Amon alone. Artanis refused to consider such a drastic solution, and resolved to both defeat Amon and save his people.910 AlarakVorazun SC2-LotV Game1 Alarak and Vorazun in Antioch To delay the Golden Armada's return, Aiur's psionic matrix needed to be disabled, which could only be done by destroying three power structures situated in different locations around the planet. Alarak and Vorazun attacked the first structure, located in the zerg-infested ruins of Antioch. As they fought their way through the zerg, Alarak and Vorazun verbally sparred, as Alarak wondered out loud how the Templar could have lost Aiur to such animals. Eventually the two reached the Citadel of the Executor. The entrance was blocked, so Alarak summoned his full power while Vorazun fended off the incoming zerg. When he was ready, Alarak unleashed a titanic blast of energy that not only destroyed the door, but also the power structure itself. Later, Alarak sent some of his vanguards to aide Artanis in destroying the third and final power structure, located in some xel'naga caverns.11 With the psi matrix offline, the united protoss forces launched a joint assault on Amon's host form. Alarak's Tal'darim forces, along with the Dark Templar and the Purifiers, assisted Artanis's troops in destroying the void shards protecting Amon's host body. Once the void shards were destroyed, the protoss fleet bombarded Amon's host from orbit, destroying it.12 During the final battle that followed, Alarak and the Tal'darim helped protect the Keystone while it charged. While the Purifiers and Dark Templar guarded the flanks, Alarak's forces positioned themselves in the center, wishing to face Amon's forces firsthand. Despite facing a seemingly unending tide of zerg and corrupted protoss, the Daelaam held long enough for the Keystone to activate.13 Amon was removed from the Khala and temporarily trapped in the Keystone. Under Artanis's urging, the freed templar severed their nerve cords, cutting themselves off from Amon's influence. With nothing left to inhabit, Amon was banished back into the Void.14 Post-WarEdit Tal'darim SC2-LotV Art1 Alarak leads the Tal'darim away from Aiur After Amon's final defeat, Alarak declined a permanent alliance with Artanis and the Daelaam protoss. He did, however, allow any Tal'darim a single chance to remain on Aiur, before leaving to find a new homeworld,15 leading the Tal'darim on a path of conquest.16 Under his command, the Death Fleet struck at unsuspecting worlds, claiming their technology and resources.17 The Defenders of Man InsurgencyEdit "May I introduce Alarak, Highlord of the Tal'darim." "Hmph. For creatures with such short life spans, you terrans are always so eager to die." - Reigel and Alarak(src) Alarak SC2-NCO Cine1 Alarak aboard the Griffin During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, the terran separatist group the Defenders of Man attacked fringe Tal'darim outposts and retreated before the Death Fleet arrived, implying they planned to draw the Tal'darim into their conflict.18 Alarak dispatched First Ascendant Ji'nara and the Death Fleet to destroy the Defenders, but she was turned away on Tyrador IX when Agent Nova Terra defeated her before she could destroy a massive civilian shelter.19 After the conflict, Alarak boarded Nova's ship, the Griffin. Nova raised her rifle to fire on him, but was stopped by Reigel, who said he came as a guest. Alarak told Nova of the Defenders of Mans' attack on the Tal'darim, and how they sought vengeance. He offered her a bargain, he would help her get terrazine to restore her memories, and in return she would lead him to the Defenders of Man. Nova reluctantly agreed, and Alarak lead her to the planet of Jarban Minor.20 AlarakNova SC2-NCO Game1 Alarak meets with Nova on Jarban Minor Once there, Alarak allowed Ji'nara to deploy her forces to challenge Nova. Reigel suspected Alarak did this so that he could cull his weakest forces. Nova and her Covert Ops Crew overcame the Tal'darim and the infested terrans on the planet, and gathered the terrazine. Alarak met with Nova, and said that so long as the terrazine didn't destroy her, her memories should return to her. Nova asked how she would contact Alarak once she knew, and he stated that when the time came, he would know. With that, the two went their separate ways.21 Later in the conflict, Nova tracked the Defenders of Man to Vardona, and revealed their leader as General Carolina Davis. As Emperor Valerian Mengsk revealed her to the people of the planet, Alarak struck with the Death Fleet, strafing the city and wiping out Dominion, Defender and civilian alike. Alarak then contacted Nova, saying their bargain had been fulfilled as they agreed, but Nova stated that she would not let him harm the civilians of the planet.22 Alarak sent the Death Fleet against the defenders of the city, but the combined forces of the Covert Ops Crew, Dominion Fleet, Dominion ground forces and Defenders of Man forces were able to hold the line against Alarak's forces. After taking high casualties, Alarak was forced to recall the Death Fleet.23 After the battle, Alarak contacted Nova stating he did not take kindly to betrayal, and that she had made a powerful enemy. She responded that he had too, and demanded the Tal'darim never come back.24 Alarak is controllable as a hero in "Templar's Return" and as an NPC-controlled hero in "Salvation." In the former, he is controlled alongside Vorazun during his part of the mission. Alarak also appears in the field during "Rak'Shir" as a unique hero unit dueling Ma'lash. During this mission he cannot be attacked and is AI-controlled. In the mission, Alarak's psionic shockwave attacks have identical statistics to those of Ma'lash, and they are evenly matched when neither have supporters nearby. However, the attacks are purely cosmetic. Despite the identical statistics, the attacks look different. Alarak's beams fire for longer and less often than those of his rival. His portrait can be obtained in the game's leveling system. AbilitiesEdit DestructionWave SC2 Icon1 Destruction Wave Blast an area ahead with psionic energy, dealing 50 (+25 to air) damage to enemies and knocking them back. Massive units are knocked back a shorter distance. Expand Usage v • e SoulAbsorption SC2 Icon1 Soul Absorption User heals 20 HP and 20 shields when a biological unit is slain nearby. Expand Usage v • e DeadlyCharge SC2 Icon1 Deadly Charge User dashes toward target enemy unit and deals 200 damage to it. Can be set to autocast. Expand Usage v • e Psionic Shockwave Alarak TemplarsReturn Game1 Alarak unleashes his shockwave Psionic Shockwave Anti-ground Anti-air Strength 50 Range 7 Cooldown 1.5 In "Templar's Return", Alarak was able to power up his shockwave for 60 seconds before firing, then unleashing a wave that killed zerg in an area around him. Then Alarak fired a powerful red beam, destroying a gate and a power structure for the psionic matrix that had been protected behind this gate. DevelopmentEdit Alarak has several incomplete, dummied abilities. Buttons for abilities named "Forked Lightning," "Energy Form," "Improved Soul Steal" and "Overwhelming Power" exist, along with a more complete ability, "Singularity," which damages a target enemy unit and pulls all nearby enemies towards that enemy for a period of time. There are also buttons to calldown Alarak as an ability for the Spear of Adun, and an ability called "Terrazine Insanity" which temporarily powers up Alarak's special attacks.25 QuotationsEdit See: StarCraft II unit Alarak Quotations Co-op MissionsEdit Main article: Alarak (Co-op Missions) Heroes of the StormEdit Heroes DevLog2 The following section contains information from Heroes of the Storm and is not canon to StarCraft continuity Alarak is available as a playable hero in Heroes of the Storm.26 Personality and TraitsEdit "A leader of the Tal'darim, Alarak exemplifies the ruthless cunning and pitiless world view of his zealotous people. Long a believer in the Dark God, Amon, he now feels he has been betrayed. With his faith shattered, he desires only vengeance. Alarak has supreme confidence in himself and makes no bones about it." - Character description(src) Alarak Heroes Art1 Alarak Alarak possesses great ambition, and is able to pursue his goals with great "purity of focus."27 He is known for his skills in manipulation and cunning, and sees the Chain of Ascension as a game rather than something holy. For most of his life, Alarak's faith in Amon remained strong, until his betrayal for which Alarak greatly desired vengeance upon the Dark God. He claimed that he seethed with rage over the agony that everything he believed in as a Tal'darim was a lie.28 Alarak could also be quite vengeful to those who he claimed had wronged him, as he wished to destroy Amon for using him and the Tal'darim and years later against the Defenders of Man for destroying a Tal'darim outpost.29 Alarak SC2-LotV Art1 Alarak consuming terrazine As highlord of the Tal'darim, Alarak cared little whether his followers believe in his cause or if they accepted Amon's betrayal, all that matters to Alarak is their obedience. He has admitted to Artanis that while he wishes to save his people from Amon's wrath, he intended to lead and control them, not "free" them. Nonetheless, Alarak has proven to be a dangerous yet powerful and skilled leader to his people. Even for his allies, he also desires to rule and control them just like his people since he often challenge Artanis's authority multiple time. Alarak has shown to be quite grim outside of battle, normally mocking his allies on their ideals he perceives as weak or misguided and holds the belief of freedom in contempt, saying it is just a lie to guide the weak and makes people soft. In addition, Alarak believes that comfort is a myth given to the young before they experience the cruelty and pain of reality. In some cases, Alarak possess a dark, dry sense of humor with a sardonic wit. In battle, Alarak is pragmatic, deadly, deceitful, clever, confident and callous in his methods in achieving victory, caring little about the concept of honor and more about the slaughter of his foes and culling out the weak, much to Artanis's chagrin.9 He sees no reason to honor those who fall in battle, for in his mind, glory belongs to those who kill.30 Furthermore, he will use extreme methods to win a battle, no matter what it costs, what it destroyed or who is caught in the crossfire. Nonetheless, despite his lack of scruples, Alarak keeps his word when it comes to a bargain, and does not take kindly to betrayal.9 Alarak, like the rest of the Tal'darim, enjoys the use of the gas terrazine. He states that the use of the gas brings his people closer to the Void and strengthens their powers6 ViewsEdit "A Templar? I see. Perhaps you can talk our enemy to death." - Alarak to a member of the Templar Caste.(src) Alarak has a low opinion of the Khalai in regards to their "vain" style of architecture (not to mention their status as "heretics"), and was unable to understand how they could bear the Khala.4 His disdain for the Khalai extends to Tassadar himself.30 Despite this, Alarak has admitted that he respects their bravery and skill in battle, particularly their penchant for brutality.6 Alarak possess a mixed opinion on terrans. He finds their minds "primitive" and "small,"29 and is dismissive of their physical prowess.30 However, he respects their perseverance and tenacity in battle.29 AbilitiesEdit Alarak SC2-LotV Cine1 Alarak's psionics Alarak is one of the most powerful members of the Tal'darim.4 He has demonstrated significant physical strength, and enough psionic power to repel other protoss, including the Nerazim matriarch, Vorazun.6 His power is said to rival that of Highlord Ma'lash.3 TriviaEdit The initial concept for Alarak was done by Samwise Didier. Through establishing Alarak's aesthetic, the Tal'darim aesthetic for Legacy of the Void was established as well.31 David Kim has listed Alarak as one of his favorite characters in the game/setting. Kim described him as "a very different type of protoss" than what players have previously encountered.32 Valerie Watrous has likewise listed Alarak as her favorite character in the StarCraft II trilogy (or at least Legacy of the Void).33 Alarak's popularity within the fanbase has been noted. Allen Dilling has speculated that it's due to his manipulative nature, that StarCraft fans tend to gravitate towards "evil" characters.31 An Alarak voice pack is available for download for Internet streamers. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers